A donde pertenezco
by rokeat
Summary: Un mes después de que Jack partiera, Will se siente muy solo y cada día sueña con que el famoso pirata vendrá a buscarlo. Pero cuando Will está herido y tienen que huir de la horca nada es fácil…
1. Esperando el momento

Disclaimer: No soy la propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, todos pertenecen a Disney.

Sinopsis: Un mes después de que Jack partiera, Will se siente muy solo y cada día sueña con que el famoso pirata vendrá a buscarlo. Hasta que ese momento llega (Jack/Will slash)

Bueno, esto no es una nueva historia, sino que simplemente es la traducción de "To where I belong" en español. ¡Lo siento si ya la habéis leído! Simplemente me gustaría que llegara a un público más amplio. De todas maneras, no deja de ser mi primera historia de "Piratas del Caribe", ¡así que espero que seáis comprensivos!

Quizás este capítulo sea un poco aburrido (y bastante corto) pero es necesario para la historia. Os prometo que habrá mucha más acción en los siguientes. Gracias, y disfrutadlo!

Hacía un día extremadamente claro; no había ni una nube en el cielo, y su azul era tan intenso que hubiera dañado los ojos de Will de no haber sido tan hermoso. Pero Will no estaba pensando en la belleza del cielo; su mente estaba ocupada sólo por tristeza. Tristeza y soledad.

Sólo hacía un mes que había vuelto a Port Royal después de rescatar a Elizabeth. Su querida Elizabeth. O al menos eso es lo que siempre había pensado hasta que conoció al famoso Capitán Sparrow. Un pirata. El mejor.

Hasta hacía sólo un mes, siempre había odiado a los piratas. Si lo pensaba con calma, realmente nunca había tenido ningún motivo, pero odiar a los piratas era lo correcto. Todo el mundo odiaba a los piratas. Y él quería formar parte de todo el mundo.

Siempre había estado solo, desde que murió su madre y le enviaron con su padre. Sólo que nunca llegó a su padre, y acabó en Port Royal viviendo con un herrero que a duras penas daba muestras de saber de su existencia. Siempre había sido un buen chico, educado, trabajador y agradable, así que nadie tenía problemas con él. Pero tampoco nadie le quería. Sólo había tenido una amiga en toda su vida, y ésa era Elizabeth, la única que se había dirigido a él por algo que no fuera su trabajo en la herrería.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando empezó su aventura con el Capitán Sparrow. A pesar de que al principio le odiaba – aunque no por otra razón que por la de ser pirata -, pronto se hicieron algo así como amigos: reían juntos, se emborrachaban juntos, y ambos arriesgaron su vida para salvar la del otro. Will nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras de Jack antes de marcharse. "Will", dijo, "bonito sombrero". Probablemente esa frase no habría significado nada especial para cualquiera, pero Will supo entender más allá de las palabras y de la mirada de Jack: estaba muy contento de haberle conocido, le echaría mucho de menos y esperaba que algún día se encontrarían otra vez. Will soñaba que Jack volvería algún día y se lo llevaría de allí, para vivir nuevas aventuras y… bueno… para sentirse vivo.

Así que cada tarde, cuando cerraba la herrería, Will iba al muelle y miraba al horizonte, como si por mirar intensamente pudiera hacer que Jack y su tripulación volvieran. Pero cada día se marchaba del muelle esperando que al menos esa noche soñaría con el mar.

Pero aquel día, justo cuando ya se marchaba, le pareció ver algo a lo lejos. Volvió sus ojos hacia el mar de nuevo y allí estaba. ¡Era la Perla Negra! No había duda, ya que la Perla Negra era el único barco del mundo que tenía las velas negras. Quizás su momento había llegado. Quizás Jack había venido a buscarle.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y, como ya he dicho, prometo mucha más acción en próximos capítulos. Por cierto, me gustaría saber si hay alguien interesado en leer esta historia en español, porque si no sería absurdo seguir traduciéndola, así que por favor, decídmelo (review!). Gracias!


	2. Cuando el momento llega

Disclaimer: No soy la propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, todos pertenecen a Disney.

Sinopsis: Un mes después de que Jack partiera, Will se siente muy solo y cada día sueña con que el famoso pirata vendrá a buscarlo. Hasta que ese momento llega (Jack/Will slash). CAPÍTULO 2: Jack finalmente llega a Port Royal… y a Will.

Bueno, después de un verano realmente estresante, ¡aquí llega el Segundo capítulo! Recordad que si alguien no puede esperar para ver cómo continua (cosas que dudo) recordad que también tengo publicada la historia en inglés, y va más avanzada. Pues ale, ¡que lo disfrutéis!

El día era tan claro que si miraba muy muy lejos, ya podía vislumbrar Port Royal en la distancia. Sonrió. En breves momentos estaría en tierra, en la tierra de la persona más increíble que jamás había conocido. A pesar de lo feliz que había sido todo el último mes, habiendo escapado de la horca y recuperado la Perla Negra, le había faltado algo. Y era la presencia de cierto joven herrero que en sólo unos días se había hecho muy importante para él y, de lejos, el mejor marinero que jamás había tenido.

Mientras la Perla se acercaba al muelle, Jack vio una figura oteando el horizonte, como si buscara algo. Todavía estaban bastante lejos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que era Will. Su querido Will había venido a su encuentro. Pero un momento: cómo iba Will a saber que iban a llegar justo en ese momento, justo ese día… ¿Habría estado esperando cada día todo ese tiempo? Jack sabía que, a pesar de su verdadero odio a los piratas al principio, el chico había llegado a tomarle afecto. Pero eso no quería decir que le echara de menos.

Los nervios se apoderaban de Jack a medida que su barco se acercaba más y más a Port Royal. Will, que para entonces ya estaba seguro de que se trataba de la Perla Negra, estaba saludándole con la mano efusivamente. La sonrisa de Jack creció al ver a Will, que parecía un niño pequeño esperando un regalo. Jack sabía que llegar hasta el mismo puerto con su barco, siendo tan reconocible, no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía esperar a tener a Will entre sus brazos y olvidar el mes que habían estado separados.

"¡Jack, Jack!" Will gritaba desde la orilla. Ya era evidente que le había estado esperando. Jack estuvo a punto de responderle, pero pensó en su reputación con la tripulación, y decidió que no. Cierto que a esas alturas ya todos se habían dado cuenta de… cómo podía decirlo… del afecto que sentía por el muchacho, pero no iba a gritarle todo el camino hasta que llegara.

Cuando el barco alcanzó el muelle, Jack no tuvo tiempo de bajar, porque Will saltó dentro y se lanzó a los brazos de Jack, casi tirándolo al suelo. Jack rió y envolvió cariñosamente al joven con sus brazos, notando en ese momento lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Y Will le abrazaba tan fuerte que tampoco cabía duda que le había echado de menos tanto como él. Cuando, al fin, Will le soltó, Jack se separó, pero mantuvo a Will cogido por los hombros mientras le examinaba a fondo.

"Bueno, bueno, ¡pero si es el joven William! Cuéntame, amigo mío, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bueno, parece que no tanto como tú, pero bien".

Lo cierto es que a Jack se le veía estupendo, al menos a los ojos de Will. Su piel morena, sus grandes ojos castaños… era como si nada hubiera cambiado en el último mes. Pero para Jack era todo lo contrario: Will había cambiado considerablemente, ya que tenía grandes ojeras baje sus preciosos ojos y parecía haber perdido bastante peso. Incluso su mirada no era la misma, parecía haber perdido el brillo. ¿Habría estado enfermo o simplemente es que la vida en tierra ya no estaba hecha para él, después de todo?

"Pues a mí no me parece que estés bien" Jack no podía evitar intentar conocer los motivos del mal aspecto de Will. "¡Mírate, estás flaco! ¿Has adelgazado desde la última vez que te vi?"

"No sé, puede que un poco"

"Pues yo creo que tu muchachita no te ha estado cuidando demasiado bien… Vamos a tener que solucionar eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Will preguntó, esperando contra toda esperanza que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"Quiero decir que he vuelto a buscarte, si es lo que quieres"

¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya defraudado. Ahora mensajes personalizados:

ATALANTA DE TEBAS: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Bueno, no es que traduzca bien, es que el español es mi idioma materno (soy de España), en realidad me es mucho más fácil que en inglés. Pues ya tiene el "próximo capi", ¡espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por escribir!

DRU: ¿Verdad que sí? Yo también creo que Jack y Will hacen mucha mejor pareja que Will y Elizabeth. No te preocupes, en el tercer capítulo hará ella su aparición y ya veremos cómo nos "deshacemos" de ella, jajaja. ¡Gracias por escribir!

MELIAN O.D.: Bueno, yo es que de barcos no entiendo nada, yo lo puse porque en la Heli se comenta eso, que es el único barco con velas negras. En todo caso, ¡lo siento! Bueno, a parte de eso me alegro de que te gustara la historia y sí, leer fanfic es una práctica estupenda, a mí me fue genial para mejorar mi inglés, no dejes de hacerlo que por aquí hay grandes historias. ¡Gracias por escribir y ánimos con tu español!

NASAKI: Sí, Will y Jack volverán a vivir aventuras juntos, se están rodando la segunda (que saldrá el verano que viene) y la tercera partes de la película. Muchas gracias por tu crítica, aunque tampoco creo que estas historia sea tan buena… en todo caso no te preocupes, en los sucesivos capítulos es cuando se pone más interesante y son más largos… ¡Espero que los disfrutes! ¡Gracias!

¡Y a todos los que lo hayáis leído gracias y espero que sigáis leyéndolo!


	3. Casi

Disclaimer: No soy la propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, todos pertenecen a Disney.

Sinopsis: Un mes después de que Jack partiera, Will se siente muy solo y cada día sueña con que el famoso pirata vendrá a buscarlo. Hasta que ese momento llega (Jack/Will slash).

CAPÍTULO 3: Will accede a marcharse con Jack. Después de decírselo a Elizabeth, los hombres de Norrington los descubren justo cuando están a punto de partir.

¡Bueno, en un tiempo absolutamente record para mí! Aquí va el tercer capítulo (¡donde empieza la acción!)

"¿Cómo?" Will había estado deseándolo una eternidad, pero ahora que estaba pasando no podía creerlo. "¿Has venido a buscarme?"

Jack sonrió, pero no su habitual sonrisa, amplia, sarcástica, que parecía decir que nada le importaba. Esta sonrisa estaba llena de afecto, y Will casi hubiera asegurado que de felicidad. ¿De verdad estaba Jack tan contento de verle? Pero inmediatamente la sonrisa de Jack se ensanchó una vez más, de ese modo tan propio, carraspeó e intentó recuperar la compostura.

"Bueno, no exactamente… He venido a Port Royal a por provisiones – básicamente ron, y pensé que podría hacerte una visita… para ver cómo te iba…"

"Y pensaste que precisamente Port Royal era el mejor sitio para coger provisiones, ya que aquí nadie os conoce a ti ni a tu barco, ¿no?" Will sabía que Jack sólo intentaba disimular, pero no podía evitar tomarle un poco el pelo; le hacía mucha gracia como Jack siempre se hacía el duro y no mostraba sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero… pero pensé que la sangre de pirata que corre por tus venas por fin habría salido y estarías deseando volver al mar… tampoco eras tan mal pirata después de todo… ¡y se lo debo a tu padre!"

"Sí, claro, esa es la razón"

"Muchacho, ¡no deberías tratar al Capitán Jack Sparrow como a un mentiroso!

"Sí si Jack Sparrow…"

"¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Jack Sparrow!"

Will sonrió.

"Por supuesto, lo siento, Capitán. Bueno, ahora ya no importa. ¿De verdad quieres que forme parte de tu tripulación?"

"Sí, si eso es lo que quieres…"

"Lo es. ¿Puedes darme un segundo para recoger mis cosas y…?"

La alegría de Will le abandonó de inmediato y su seriedad tan repentina preocupó incluso a Jack. ¿Cómo había deseado Will esto, día tras día, sin pensar jamás en las consecuencias? ¿Y Elizabeth? Will había llegado a la conclusión de que después de todo no estaba enamorado de ella, pero a pesar de eso la quería muchísimo, aunque fuera más como a una hermana. Ella había sido su única amiga, la única persona que le había hablado de algo más que no fuera su trabajo. No cabía duda que marcharse con Jack era lo que realmente deseaba, pero no quería hacerle daño a Elizabeth.

"Will' Jack le abstrajo de sus pensamientos. "¿Pasa algo?

"Elizabeth…"

"Claro, tu muchachita… ¿Debo asumir que estáis casados?"

"No, no nos hemos casado todavía"

"¿Todavía?

"Se supone que debemos casarnos en un mes…" Will cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ocultando la cara tras ellas.

"Pues no pareces muy feliz al respecto, si quieres saber mi opinión."

"No lo estoy. Me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Elizabeth, al menos no como amante. Pero no quiero herirla."

"Mi querido William" mientras decía eso, Jack adoptó la postura que siempre tomaba cuando filosofaba sobre la vida: puso una mano sobre el hombro de Will, se inclinó hacia atrás y le miró directamente a los ojos, apuntándole con un dedo. 'Le harás más daño a ella y a ti mismo si te casas. Eres un pirata, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo, ¿entendido?

"Pero Jack…"

"¡No hay peros que valgan! Tarde o temprano no podrás soportarlo más y tendrás que marcharte. Es mejor que lo hagas ahora, mientras no haya un montón de pequeños Turner correteando a tu alrededor y mientras Elizabeth todavía pueda encontrar otro hombre."

'Supongo que tienes razón… pero le voy a romper el corazón…"

"Si quieres venir conmigo tendrás que hacerlo…"

"De acuerdo, voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo. ¿Me esperarás aquí?"

"Sí, iré a comprar un poco de ron y te esperaremos aquí. Pero no tardes mucho… no deberíamos estar aquí, ya me entiendes…"

"De acuerdo."

Will abandonó el muelle y se dirigió a la herrería – esperaba que por última vez – a recoger algunas cosas, y esperando que Elizabeth estaría allí, esperándolo, como hacía la mayoría de las noches. Aunque nervioso y extremadamente contento por la nueva vida que estaba a punto de empezar, sentía un gran peso sobre los hombros al pensar en la pobre Elizabeth.

Nada más entrar en la herrería, se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña maleta al lado de la puerta. Miró hacia el frente y allí estaba Elizabeth, mirándole. No estaba llorando, pero la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos. Will no sabía que decir de tan sorprendido que estaba, así que se quedó allí intentando encontrar las palabras para preguntarle qué pasaba. Finalmente fue Elizabeth quien empezó.

"Vi la Perla Negra mientras venía."

"Elizabeth, yo…"

"No, Will, no te preocupes. Sabía que esto iba a pasar un día u otro. Sabía que Jack volvería a buscarte, y que tú irías con él."

"Pero Elizabeth, yo te quiero…"

"Lo sé. Y yo te quiero a ti. Es por eso que tengo que dejarte marchar. No has vuelto a ser el mismo de antes desde que volvimos, y nunca más lo serías si te quedaras. Es por eso que debo dejarte ir."

Había algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Elizabeth que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas mientras ella hablaba con su amado por la que probablemente sería la última vez. Y con eso Will ya no pudo evitarlo más y fue hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Will lloró con ella, y ambos permanecieron en su último abrazo unos instantes, hasta que Will pudo encontrar su voz.

"Elizabeth, lo siento mucho. Yo no pretendía que esto sucediera así… siempre has sido tan buena conmigo… quiero que seas feliz."

"Lo seré. Y tú también. Sólo te pediré una cosa."

"Lo que sea."

"Por favor, no vuelvas nunca si no es con intenciones de quedarte. Sería demasiado duro perderte otra vez."

"¿Entonces no nos veremos nunca más?"

"Es mejor así…"

"Si eso es lo que quieres… pero te voy a echar de menos."

"Yo también a ti. Adiós, Will Turner."

"Adiós, Elizabeth."

Y con esas últimas palabras Will salió de la herrería sin mirar atrás, porque habría sido mucho más difícil si tenía que ver las lágrimas de Elizabeth otra vez. Nunca volvería a Elizabeth, a la herrería, a Port Royal. A pesar de lo triste y culpable que se sentía por Elizabeth, no iba a echar nada de menos todo lo demás, ya que nunca había sentido que Port Royal fuera su hogar o sus gentes su familia.

Cuando volvió al muelle allí estaba Jack, esperándolo. Permanecía de pie junto al barco, sosteniendo una botella de ron en la mano. Jack no tardó en descubrir las lágrimas que Will no se había molestado en ocultar rodando por sus mejillas. A Jack le supo muy mal verlo así, pero no hizo ningún comentario temiendo avergonzar al muchacho.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ya estoy preparado, vayámonos."

"¡Quieto ahí, Sparrow!"

Se trataba del Comodoro Norrington. Alguien debía haber visto a Jack o el braco y le había alertado. Corría hacia ellos con un puñado de soldados. Pero Jack nunca había sido de los que se esperan. Se apresuró a correr hacia la Perla, pensando en ponerla en movimiento con ellos dentro antes de que el Comodoro pudiera darles alcance. Lo cierto es que Jack Sparrow era un hombre rápido, y era difícil para la mayoría alcanzarlo a pie. Así que corrió por su vida, y estaba a bordo del barco antes de que el Comodoro se hubiera acercado demasiado.

Will, por su parte, era un caso totalmente diferente. Todavía no era un pirata, y no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Cuando vio que Jack había empezado a correr le siguió lo más rápido que pudo. No era tan rápido como el viejo capitán, pero no se estaba quedando atrás. Hasta que sonó un disparo. Will sintió un intenso dolor en el hombro que le hizo caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Gateó como pudo hasta la pasarela del barco y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero en el último momento uno de los soldados lo cogió por el hombro herido. Will no pudo evitar gritar y cayó definitivamente al suelo.

Fue el grito de Will lo que hizo girarse a Jack. No podía creer a sus ojos cuando vio a Will tirado en el suelo, sangrando, junto a un soldado que le apuntaba con su arma. Rápidamente Norrington, que llegaba en ese momento, se hizo cargo de la situación y decidió chantajear a Jack con lo que sentía que era lo único que le importaba lo suficiente como para quedarse.

"¡Sparrow! Tenemos a tu amigo. Si quieres marcharte hazlo, pero el joven Turner será ejecutado al alba por ayudarte a escapar. Eso si no muere antes de que salga el sol, claro."

Jack no se lo pensó dos veces. Miró a su tripulación con ojos culpables, pidiéndoles con la mirada que le perdonaran por rendirse por primera vez en su vida y que le entendieran. Todos estaban asombrados, asustados por lo que pudiera pasar, pero ninguno de ellos sentía enfado hacia Jack, porque todos sabían lo que sentía por el chico.

"De acuerdo, voy a entregarme, pero tenéis que dejarme que cuide de él."

"Es todo tuyo, pero le llevarás tú."

Jack le lanzó al Comodoro una mirada de puro odio y se arrodilló al lado de Will, para ver cómo se encontraba. Will tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba inconsciente. Era evidente, no obstante, que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor. Jack no pudo más que acariciar la cara del joven, y con el cariñoso gesto Will abrió los ojos, en los que Jack no podía ver nada más que pena y culpa.

"Lo siento, Jack"

--- Bueno, se acabó. Este es largo, ¿eh? Bueno, como siempre,

NASAKI: ¡Muchísimas gracias por volver a escribir! No, yo el castellano lo domino porque es mi lengua materna, soy española. El inglés sí que me da un poco más de problemas… en todo caso seguiré traduciendo toda la historia, y creo que lo haré también con las otras que tengo. Pues muchas gracias, y espero que te guste también este capítulo ahora que se pone interesante!


	4. Sintiendo

Disclaimer: No soy la propietaria de ninguno de estos personajes, todos pertenecen a Disney.

Sinopsis: Un mes después de que Jack partiera, Will se siente muy solo y cada día sueña con que el famoso pirata vendrá a buscarlo. Hasta que ese momento llega (Jack/Will slash). CAPÍTULO 4: Jack y Will son llevados a la cárcel, donde Jack reflexiona sobre lo que siente respecto a todo lo sucedido…

Bueno, por fin el capítulo 4!

-----------------------------------

Jack pudo ver nuevas lágrimas en los ojos de Will mientras le miraba, terriblemente preocupado por el rápido deterioro de su estado. Era evidente que, a pesar de no tener ningún motivo, el chico se sentía culpable de su frustrado intento de huída.

"No te preocupes, muchacho, no es culpa tuya. Ahora necesito que me ayudes. ¿Crees que podrías mantenerte en pie?"

Lo último de lo que Will se sentía capaz era de moverse. El dolor era tal que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía más frío mientras le subía la fiebre, y sentía que perdía el sentido. Realmente no había entendido lo que Jack le había dicho, así que permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, temblando, y la única muestra de que todavía estaba consciente era la mano con la que apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Jack. El Capitán, viendo que no iba a obtener respuesta del joven, se pasó el brazo de Will por los hombros y lo agarró por la cintura, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y aunque sabía que el chico no le estaba entendiendo, no podía evitar hablarle, de manera distendida, por si acaso de alguna manera podía ofrecerle un poco de consuelo y normalidad a la persona que quería.

"Venga, Will, tenemos que movernos, la horca está en el pueblo¡no querrás llegar tarde!"

Will no oyó una sola de las palabras que Jack decía, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie y que alguien tiraba de él para que caminara, así que empezó a mover los pies lentamente, más arrastrándolos que andando realmente, pero moviéndose de todos modos. Siguieron así durante poco más de dos minutos, pero enseguida supuso demasiado esfuerzo para Will. Las piernas le empezaron a ceder, y si no hubiera sido porque Jack lo sujetaba con fuerza habría caído al suelo de nuevo.

El Comodoro no es que estuviera disfrutando de la situación. A pesar de que era su deber apresar a esos hombres por ser piratas (bueno, lo era Sparrow¿pero acaso Turner no había intentado irse con él), lo sentía mucho, porque no olvidaba que un mes atrás habían sido ellos los que habían rescatado a Elizabeth. No tenía importancia que finalmente ella hubiera escogido a Will, porque Norrington realmente la amaba y lo único que le importaba era la felicidad y la seguridad de ella. Pero ya les había dejado escapar aquella vez, y hacerlo de nuevo significaría perder el respeto de sus hombres y, evidentemente, violar la ley. Pero la ley no decía nada sobre como tratar a los prisioneros, así que se giró y cogió el brazo que quedaba libre de Will y lo pasé alrededor de sus propios hombros. Después de todo, lo conocía desde que era un crío y no había querido que saliera herido, ya que su objetivo era Sparrow.

Tan pronto Jack notó que Will era alzado de nuevo levantó la mirada pero encontrarse con los ojos del Comodoro mirándole. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba al hombre en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por ayudarle con el muchacho, así que simplemente dijo "gracias" sin que casi se le oyera. El Comodoro simplemente asintió.

Pronto el grupo de soldados y los dos hombres arrestados llegaron a las celdas. Lo habitual habría sido, ya que no había más prisioneros en ese momento, ponerlos en celdas separadas, pero era evidente que Will necesitaba atenciones, y no iban a buscar un médico. Lo menos que podían hacer, entonces, era dejar que Jack se ocupara del joven. Después de todo, eran sus últimas horas, así que el Comodoro pensó que les concedería eso a modo de último deseo.

Cuando se marcharon todos los soldados, dejando encerrados en su celda a los piratas, Jack no tardó en acercarse a Will, al que habían dejado tendido en un pequeño catre, ahora ya completamente inconsciente después del esfuerzo de andar tan largo trayecto. Jack tocó la frente de Will con la mano, y ni le alegró ni le sorprendió encontrar que quemaba de fiebre. Miró alrededor de la celda y vio que le habían dejado algo de agua, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo empapó y lo puso sobre la frente de Will.

"Lo siento, amor" Jack susurró, mientras miraba la cara inconsciente de Will. "Las cosas no tenían que salir así."

La culpabilidad era algo que Jack no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, ya que si hubiera dejado que esta emoción lo controlara más a menudo nunca podría haber sido el fantástico pirata que era. Pero ahora, mientras miraba las facciones sonrojadas por la fiebre del joven Will, no podía evitar esa sensación. Después de todo, era culpa suya que Will se estuviera enfrentando a la muerte, ya fuera por la herida o por la horca. Si no hubiera venido a buscarlo… o si al menos no hubiera conducido la Perla hasta el mismísimo puerto… sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo, pero la expectación de ver a Will le había hecho abandonar la idea de demorarse en buscar otro barco. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Para él. Y lo que era más importante: para Will.

Si al menos el chico recuperara la conciencia… podría hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía… y lo mucho que lo necesitaba… lo que realmente sentía por él… y que su único consuelo es que Will sería el único con quien iba a pasar sus últimas horas… si al menos pudiera decirle todo eso… Quizás era mejor así, porque si Will hubiera estado despierto, Jack probablemente no se hubiera atrevido a decirle nada de todas maneras y habría sido todo mucho más difícil.

Era gracioso como, a pesar de su terrible situación, no podía evitar fijarse en lo hermoso que era Will. Tan joven, tan inocente… lo que más daño le hacía a Jack era lo cerca que habían estado de escapar… era demasiado cruel tener tu mayor sueño tan cerca para acabar perdiéndolo. Sintiendo, por primera vez que pudiera recordar, algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas, tomó la mano sano de Will entre las suyas, descansó su cuerpo contra la pared y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño le ayudaría a escapar de esa tortura emocional al menos durante un rato.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos la luz del sol entraba por una ventana de las escaleras, irónicamente proyectando las sombras de los barrotes en la cara de Will, como si su destino fuera ser un prisionero siempre, porque cuando finalmente había decidido ser libre le habían cortado las alas. Jack comprobó la frente del chico, y se asustó al ver que la fiebre, si era posible, estaba aun más alta, y que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más cuando oyó pasos que bajaban las escaleras y entonces el Comodoro llegó.

"De acuerdo, Sparrow, te ha llegado la hora."

-----------------------------------

---- Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones para saber si vale la pensa continuar. Como siempre,

Anna: muchas gracias por tu "review". Sí, ya sé que sería mejor que hiciera los capítulos más largos, pero es que entonces no acabaría nunca! Supongo que desde que me escribiste ya habrás leído un montón da historias más de Piratas del Caribe, pero espero que esta te siga gustando… En todo caso muchísimas gracias!

Nasaki: bueno, tercera vez que me escribes! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Siento no haberte hecho caso y haber tardado tanto en actualizar… Uy, y además de momento siguen en Port Royal, que es lo que no querías! Pero no te preocupes, que queda mucha historia por delante y todavía quedan muchas aventuras por vivir. Y en cuanto a lo de que se enamoren… no lo dudes! Gracias!

Y al resto... gracias por leer y decidme algo!


End file.
